1. Field of Endeavor
The present invention relates to the piston cylinder device and more particularly to an assembly for electrical conductivity and other measurements in the piston cylinder device.
2. State of Technology
The piston cylinder device is closely related to the device described in the article “Apparatus for Phase-Equilibrium Measurements at Pressures up to 50 Kilobars and Temperatures up to 1750° C.” by F. R. Boyd and J. L. England in the Journal of Geophysical Research, Volume 65, No. 2, pp 741, February 1960. These types of high-pressure apparatuses can be fitted with a resistance heater, typically a sample-surrounding cylinder of graphite or another electrically conducting heating element, for studies at temperatures up to 2,000° C.”
U.S. Pat. No. 2,941,248 describes the piston cylinder device as quoted below. U.S. Pat. No. 2,941,248 is incorporated herein by this reference in its entirety for all purposes.                “An apparatus capable of producing temperatures of the order of several thousand degrees Centigrade and pressures of the order of 40,000 to 100, 000 atmospheres for sustained time intervals is desirable to effect and control reactions occurring under such conditions. The reactions of various specimen materials subjected to such high pressures and high temperatures may be employed for research study purposes or to obtain physical and chemical changes which give added characteristics to given materials. An example of such a process of reaction is the transformation of carbonaceous materials to diamond under high pressures and temperatures. Pressures of the above order may cause explosive rupture of prior high pressure apparatus at TOOM temperature, while tendency to rupture would be increased if the high pressure device were subjected also to temperatures of the mentioned range.”        